


Anderson's breakdown

by SilentRaven97



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRaven97/pseuds/SilentRaven97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my take on the offered options about how Sherlock survived The Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anderson's breakdown

**Anderson’s breakdown**

**Takes place in the empty hearse.**

**SH pov**

Everyone was waiting for him to explain how he had orchestrated The Fall, so he had decided to go to Anderson because the man was now the leader of his fan group. After explaining how everything had worked with the cushion, the bike, the bike and Molly’s he got up and walked out. He could hear Anderson shouting behind him about not getting enough details, and he could pinpoint the exact moment Anderson came to the conclusion that there was no reason he would have told him the truth, they were not friends after all. This was exactly the reason why he told Anderson the truth, he thought grinning when he heard Anderson breaking his room, having a complete breakdown. At the same time he was shaking his head at the man’s idiocy, did he not learn in his time with the police that _only lies have that much detail._

Now he had to go to back to Baker street, he had a wedding to plan after all.


End file.
